Desert
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Red. White. Black. Yellow. Technically, Desert isn't a colour, but it reminds you of a colour, so it passes the naming rule. Anyway, the summary of the story: A man down on his luck on Earth gets a chance at another life as a Hunter. With many semblances and a lot of skill, Ozpin will jump at the chance to have this guy on his side. WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence


I hate life sometimes.

Don't get me wrong, I love it most of the time but other times, it's a dick.

Maybe that's why my dreams have been invaded by some weird winged entity! OH TEH NOES!

Really, I couldn't care less if she kills me. My life is literally shit right now. Saying that I haven't contemplated suicide would a very bad lie.

So let's see what she wants.

Wait, first let me set the scene.

Before I went to sleep, I was watching the anime RWBY then checked some of Reddits Choose Your Own Adventure.

I did a Demigod CYOA and a few Worm CYOA. What? They're fun.

I did them on my shitty laptop, barely able to keep up with RWBY or load Reddit.

Then, I went to sleep on my dirty bed.

Now, here we are.

In an empty lala-land with some winged female, naked from the waist up. I have mixed feelings about her nakedness, but I'll keep them to myself. Gotta have SOME secrets.

The winged entity explained to me that she was going nap-time for the rest of eternity and gift her power of to one person chosen at random.

If you guessed me, pass GO and collect 200.

She handed me a piece of really fucking long paper and a pen, telling me to tick off the powers I wanted.

A quick glance at the paper showed that it contained the perks of the Demigod CYOA.

I would scream and laugh at the same time, but I can't. So I'll settle for facepalming.

Alright! Choices mcmoices!

It would take too long to write all the perks, so I'll just write the one's I took and a brief description of it.

 _Divine Strength- Have your strength multiply to degrees even Superman would have trouble winning in a test of strength._

 _Martial Prowess (Sword, Gauntlets and Martial Arts)- Become the bestest, awsomest, skilldest in a weapon of your choice. No-one is better than you with the weapon(s) of your choice._

 _Unflinching Courage- You are imbued with unbreakable courage and will. In danger, your mind is clear and you are much more resistant to panic, fear and mental manipulation._

 _Divine Weapon (Sword)- A weapon of your choice is imbued with the terrible power of the Ancient Gods. The weapon is unbreakable, hurts way more than it should and will never require maintenance to maintain it's sharpness or ammo._

 _Divine Resillience- Your body is enhanced with the New God's magic. You take less damage in total, mortal weapons almost never break your skin, you heal from injuries 10 times faster, you rarely get tired from combat and you are almost immune to pain._

 _Regeneration- Your aging process stops. You become totally immune to pain and can heal injuries, even lost limbs, at supernatural paces._

 _Divine Speed- You can move and strike at the speed of sound, and your reflexes are so enhanced you can dodge minigun fire._

 _Shadow Form- You can enter a form that is between the God's Realm and the Human Realm, making you invisible and silent to even the sharpest of can also pass through objects._

 _Giver Of Life- You can create animals and plants where there are none. You can also supercharge a plants growth and double it's harvest. You can turn dirty water to drinkable water and purify food for human consumption._

 _Healing Hands- You can touch a mortal and cure them of any damage or illness._

 _Elementalist (Fire, Water)- You can control and utilize an element(s) of your choosing. You can also create a small quantity, but your power works best when there are large quantities of the element around._

 _Living Nightmare- When you want, you can release an aura that will terrify mortals. Everyone in a 100m radius will be affected. Even people with unbreakable courage will be unnerved and uncomfortable in your presence._

 _Artistic (Music)- You become the most skilled person alive in an art form of your choice. With music, you can play any instrument perfectly and you can sing beautifully._

 _Master Orator- You are extremely convincing and have a personality that is irresistably attractive._

 _Gift of Tongues- You learn all human languages perfect!y. Any language that is unknown, you will learn at extremely fast paces._

 _Divine Memory- You have photographic memory, can process information faster and can read any book at 10 times the normal pace._

 _Divine Mind- You are moderately knowledgeable in every field, are very wise, can solve extremely difficult calculations with your mind and can pass your knowledge to someone at 10 times the normal speed of a mortal teacher._

 _God's Eyes- You can see perfectly well in the dark, see objects that are miles away, perceive even the most minute of details and see through illusions and invisibility._

 _Ascended- You no longer require food, water or sleep and you almost never get tired from fighting._

 _Apex Predator- All of your senses are enahcned to supernatural levels and you can flawlessly track._

 _Sixth Sense- You gain a sense that can warn you of danger and tell you of any valuable material._

 _Divine Beauty- Your form is irresistably attractive. People of your sex will envy you and people of the opposite sex will go crazy for you._

Holy shit that took a while, but it's done.

The winged girl came back, took the list, read it, snapped her finger and I found myself in a street.

I looked down at myself and noticed a desert camo sleeveless overjacket, unbuttoned, with no shirt underneath, showing the muscles that Divine Beauty and Strength had given me. I had desert camo shorts, cutoff about halfway to my knee, with two pockets at the sides. I wore desert camp army boots, all laced up, on my feet without socks. I had desert camp fingerless leather gloves on as well.

Damn, I looked goooooood.

I took a few to look around.

Hold up, is that Yang Xiao Long over there?

She's entering Junior's Club.

I guess I'm in the Yellow trailer.

Wait, does that mean that everyone back home is watching me?

Hi mom!

I waved for no reason.

 **Back on Earth...**

Sweet, Monty Oum ( **A/N: RIP you magnificent bastard)** has released a new trailer. It's on Youtube.

Huh. He released two. 'Yellow' and 'Desert'.

On yellow is an outline of a buxom woman with blonde hair.

On desert, it's an outline of a man with desert camo hair.

Ah, I'll watch both and wait for the actual anime to start. I am so pumped for it!

 **Back with me...**

I'm about halfway to Junior's Club.

My enhanced hearing can hear Junior and Yang talking, in mumbles.

The two bouncers aren't there. It's probably safe to assume that they are inside, either unconscious or waiting to be unconscious.

...

Okay, I'm at Junior's.

Behind this door, holds Yang Xiao Long and Junior.

Let me just take a second to compose myself.

...

Okay, let's do this.

I opened the door.

"Hey, ain't there-" I began but stopped.

Yang looked at me, as did Junior, while her hand was firmly grabbing his balls.

I cleared my throat.

"Am I, interrupting something?" I asked. Yang glowed while Junior had a pained expression.

"N-NO! He was-I-He-" Yang tried. I chuckled.

"I think you should just not talk. It looks better that way." I put my closed hands on my waist and shrugged. "But Junior isn't the most loyal of men."

So that's how my story started.

Me walking in on Yang holding Junior's balls.


End file.
